


when it rains

by novocaine_sea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of previous illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Sanada likes watching him, when they’re together, as all of Yukimura’s movements and actions are calculated and deliberate.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Drabble I wrote for Sportsfest over the summer! Characterization comes from Tateishi Toshiki and Tazuru Shogo’s portrayals of Yukimura and Sanada respectively in Tenimyu

Yukimura has never been one to voice how he feels. He’s subdued in everyday life but on the court is when he comes alive. Sanada relates; its their passion and why their bond is so strong. They’d been friends for a while, dipping into something undefined and something more only recently. Not much has changed, other than the delicate touch of fingers against the back of his hand and the infrequent press of lips to his cheeks. 

Sanada likes watching him, when they’re together, as all of Yukimura’s movements and actions are calculated and deliberate. Yukimura gazes out the window, watching the rain as it hits the window in a soft pitter-patter rhythm. Sanada remembers a similar time before this, of Yukimura in a hospital gown and the same emotionless stare out the window. It was raining then too. It always rains when they’re together, except when they’re on the court. There are nothing but sunny days ahead when the two of them are on the court together. It’s as if the gods themselves are smiling onto their child, pleased that he’s able to move without collapsing, granting his only wish of playing tennis again. 

“Does it hurt?” Sanada asks, because he cannot keep his words to himself anymore. Too many times does he let the moment go, afraid of dampening the mood. Somehow he feels like the mood is always down on days like this, where Yukimura remembers the rain and how he was stuck inside in a bed while his teammates continued to roar on the courts. 

“Sometimes,” Yukimura answers honestly and looks down at his wrists. They used to lock up, but now he rolls them with ease. There will always be an ache, however. 

They sit in silence for some time. Sanada doesn’t mind, the rain has always calmed him, but when he looks over he feels himself stiffen at the lost look Yukimura has in his eyes. 

“Yukimura-“

“Thank you for sitting with me, Genichiro,” nimble fingers touch his, so delicate, and the sadness from his eyes is gone, replaced with the ghost of a smile. Sanada cannot bring himself to call him Seiichi, despite the years they’ve known each other. It’s too informal; Yukimura is his captain at heart (and of his heart), there’s no way he can call him Seiichi.

“Of course,” his voice is tight. It’s a similar scene, Yukimura thanking him for visiting him, and Yukimura leaving him hours later to watch the rain alone. Luckily this time Sanada doesn’t have to leave; he gets to stay right by his side, where he’s always been, and where he’ll always be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me scream about tenimyu Here


End file.
